3Tone Rainbow
by sunpop
Summary: NejixTenten. Red: lips, fruits, flirts. Orange: pumpkins, pumpkins, pumpkins. Green: grass, suits, seishun. Super oneshots of love! sort of
1. redo

Cliche Power.

* * *

**Red**

She flipped a few pomegranate seeds into her mouth and chewed on them impatiently.

"You're such a sloppy eater," he chided and reached over to wipe the juice from her chin and lips with his napkin.

"Aren't you a most considerate _gentleman_, Neji?" Tenten remarked dryly, annoyed with his gesture. She began rearranging the chopsticks in her elaborate hairstyle attempting to make it more comfortable, then exasperated she let them be. "Why can't we take him now?" She was fed up with waiting, with being in this stuck-up, red-laced restaurant, with sitting still in her stiff burgundy dress all the while pretending her teammate was now her 'lover'.

Neji shot a glance at the well-dressed man a few tables away; he was still making nonsensical chitchat with his company, nothing yet on the awaited deal. "Because my little _thickheaded angel_, we need to catch him in the act first. Did we not go over this a million times already?"

"We whack him first then make him talk." She tugged at her new earrings fondly – decorated shuriken and senbon. "That would be faster. Otherwise we could be here the whole night." Tenten paused as a waiter served their drinks. "Not that that matters to you. You probably have nothing else to do anyway… "

She trailed off at the look on his face. He was frowning, aware of something she wasn't. Neji suddenly leaned over the table and kissed her, lightly, sweetly. His hands cupped her chin softly as he pulled her up, into him. Tenten's eyes widened in surprise, she clasped the tablecloth for support as the kiss lasted. Then he was gone, leaving her gasping empty air.

"Why -" she breathed, face deeply flushed, "Why did you…"

He had inclined back into his chair with a smirk on his face, "Now that they're not looking anymore… You were getting pretty loud, Tenten."

She narrowed her eyes – _that jerk_. She was tempted to slap him, but opted for sitting down as gracefully as she could after a moment's consideration. Thankful for, but put off by her subdued response Neji reached over and took her hand. She wouldn't look at him. "You know what I meant." His gaze was unwavering and she blushed.

_those red red lips_


	2. orangeo

Pumpkin Power

* * *

**Orange**

"You know, I think it's right for Gai-sensei to make you buy the pumpkin. You don't get out enough Neji." Tenten skipped down the busy street, stopping every so often to peer into a pumpkin vendor's stall. They were searching for the perfect pumpkin – or at least she was. It was Hallowe'en and Gai-sensei in a predictable burst of 'falltime' youth insisted that they celebrate the occasion properly – the team was to join together in the annual festivities that Konoha hosted with pumpkins and candy corn and costumes.

"I train everyday in the forest, most of my time is spent _out_doors," Neji responded flatly. "And Gai-sensei ordered me to buy the pumpkin, why are you here?" He walked behind her, slowly… unenthusiastically, occasionally nibbling on the tip of a candy corn. He had gotten used to Gai-sensei's 'challenges' and hardly offered resistance anymore. This time he, Tenten and Lee were to enter the pumpkin carving contest and bring back the first place prize (thus thumping Kakashi's team) – lest they enjoyed running 300 laps around the city. He figured the sooner the task was completed the less 'motivational, good-guy has shiny teeth' poses he got from Gai-sensei. But though he normally enjoyed her company, Tenten however, became a problem this time.

"Ohh, Hallowe'en is my most favourite holiday, except for Christmas of course. I can't believe you were just going to buy the first pumpkin you saw. And that's not even a pumpkin! It's a tangerine! I'm glad I came with you, we can't possibly carve a citrus fruit." Tenten ranted at him with dramatic movements while carefully inspecting a pumpkin candidate.

Yes, Tenten was making up for Neji's lack of interest with wholehearted enthusiasm. She had started the day off with a 'lecture' on the perfect pumpkin – on how it had have the perfect bumps and how the skin had to be the perfect thickness – not a millimeter off – and the sound the pumpkin made when one drummed it had to be 'rich and resonant' and the weight and the colour and the taste and – Neji did not see why it mattered. They had been shopping for a pumpkin the entire morning and they all looked the same to him. The pumpkin was to be butchered anyway. (Though if butchered by Tenten, he expected the winning entry in the contest.) As he watched her run further ahead, he could not be helped but to find her bearing a striking resemblance to Lee. Even with his pitiful imagination he could see her flitting to and fro in a green jumpsuit.

"It's such a nice day isn't it Neji? The festival tomorrow night will be so fun. You are coming right?" Neji didn't answer her, but that was okay, he hardly ever did when she was like this. "Are you going to dress up as anything this year? Last year you plopped in some red contacts and called yourself an alb-"

SHPLUMK 

Tenten spun around.

Neji had felt danger nearing but before he could do anything his world was dark.

It was slow motion. Tenten's eyes widened in horror as she watched Neji fall gracefully, tragically, his limp and unconscious body hit the road like a rag doll and pumpkin pieces flew everywhere.

"No… NO! NEJI!" In an instant she was by his side cradling his fallen body in her arms. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! How? NEJI! PLEASE!!" She slapped him around the face and when he didn't respond Tenten began to yell and scream and tear at her hair, to smear streaks of mourning dirt down her face.

"NEJI PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME. OUR QUEST HAS NOT YET BEEN COMPLETED! OHH NEJI. I'M SORRY, SO SORRY." She set him down gently and buried her head in her hands. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so absorbed with that silly whatever I may have saved you from this fate of death by falling pumpkin. I don't know what got into me! Oh, dear Neji please wake up! If you do I promise to look after you and only you!"

She suddenly looked up and suspiciously surveyed the pumpkin bits around them. No, it wasn't entirely her fault. It was this pumpkin, this evil, disgusting pumpkin! Tenten whipped out a kunai and proceeded to stab the pumpkin pieces. Yes! This EVIL DISGUSTING SQUASH WAS THE CAUSE OF HER NEJI'S DEATH. It must PAY, IT MUST PAY.

But it was no use. Neji… he was already gone, his life snatched away by this orange goop. His candled snuffed out before she could tell him how she truly felt.

She was shaking him by the shoulders. Shaking him and shaking him and crying hysterically until pumpkin guts splattered in her face. She immediately dropped him into the dirt – Neji a zombie!

"Orange is quite becoming, Tenten," he smirked up at her. She blinked back at him, hair dripping with pumpkin goop.

_so the wicked orange lantern shines _


	3. greeno

Grass Power.

* * *

**Green**

A cool breeze blows across the field. They lay facedown on the wet grass, still and quiet.

Until Lee whispers, "Neji! Your hair is peeking out from the cap!"

Neji brings his face up to glare at Lee, as Tenten from in front of him tucks his hair in for him. "Oh yeah? Well you moved."

"Only because your girly froufrou was waving itself around!"

Neji sighs and pushes himself into a sitting position, pulling off the green hood attached to his clothing. "This is a ridiculous idea," he mutters, smoothing his hair. "This 'blend-in-and-lay-still' exercise has absolutely no training merit – in all cases, any _real _shinobi would be able to use a jutsu. And you wouldn't have noticed my hair if you'd been able to stay still." Neji adds, throwing a contemptuously look at Lee.

Lee shoots up, outraged, and points an accusing finger at Neji. "How dare _you_ say that about Gai-sensei and his wondrous, most magnificent idea since his last wondrous, most magnificent idea!?" he screeches and launches himself bodily at Neji.

"Hey, hey! Guys! Quiet down! He'll notice us!" Tenten quickly gets up and wraps her arms around Lee to stop him from jumping Neji. "Neji put your hood back on! And stop provoking Lee! If Gai-sensei finds us, he'll punish us with another _special _exercise."

Neji shivers internally at that, but crosses his arms and huffs, "I was only stating the truth." He then narrows his eyes at Lee, who Tenten is still trying to placate.

Tenten finally smacks Lee about the head, stopping his crusade against Neji by bringing his attention to the pain in his head. She then turns to Neji, intent on forcing his hood on him. Noticing the look on his face, she instead chides, "Aw Neji, don't pout. I'll hug you too. _But_ we have to continue with this exercise. I for one don't want 500 penalty laps around the village."

Neji chooses to ignore her first statement and replies in an exasperated tone, "He's probably met up with Kakashi and forgotten all about us, Tenten."

Tenten 'hmms' and contemplates that for a moment, ignoring Lee who's declaring that Gai-sensei would never forsake them, and that the only reason he hasn't found them yet is probably because he's battling the forces of evil this very second. In which case they should be hurrying to help him, and why are they still stand-

"You're probably right, Neji." Lee squawks indignantly at her conclusion. Tenten looks up at the sky and continues, "Want to go get some lunch? It's past noon and I want to try that new restaurant on Shiku Street."

"Alright." Looking vaguely interested in that, Neji tugs at his clothes and shifts uncomfortably. "As soon as we get out of these green bodysuits."

Tenten smiles at that, and takes his hand in hers.

_green is the springtime of youth!_

* * *

Hohum… This series of drabbles is dead and done, done and dead. Was going to be seven colors but… yeah. Things happen. Unfortunate things :P 


End file.
